Emmett's Curious
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: Emmett's curious about a box of tampons he found in Bella's book bag, so he turns to Rosalie. Will she tell him....ooo....suspense. It's the never ending story of how odd my boy Emmett is so, Read&Review..please.
1. Emmett

SORRY! COMPUTER MIS-HAP.


	2. I Understand Now

"Fine!" she replied.

"Yeah, story time!"

I went to go sit on the bed in our room and stared at Rosalie waiting for her to continue.

"Well….um….it's sorta like…..you know what go ask Carlisle."

"Please I want you to explain."

Carlisle showed up at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt I heard about asking me something."

"Yeah, Emmett is curious about something."

He turned to me.

"What is it son?"

"What are tampons for?" I replied.

"Oh, so once a month………."


	3. The Aftermath

**Sorry for the short chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

When Edward and I pulled up to the house Emmett was screaming and running around the house covering his ears. I stared up at Edward confused. He looked slightly amused.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmet."

"What is it Edward?"

"You'll found out soon enough."

He grabbed my hand and lead me into his house. Once we got in the house Carlisle and Rosalie seemed to be the only ones home. Carlisle was sitting on the couch looking slightly bored. Rose sat at the other end of the couch flipping through a fashion magazine.

"How long has this been going on?" Edward asked.

"Oh, this is his. ..umm….thousandth time around I think." Rose replied.

"Edward, what is going on." I asked for the second time, annoyed.

He lead me up into his room and sat on the couch motioning me to sit beside him. I sat down and curled up in his arms.

"Well you know that day when Emmett almost killed you when you were chocking."

"Yeah."

"When he brought you to the nurse he was looking through your bag….."

"Oh."

"So well he saw your box of tampons and he asked Carlisle to explain. Of course he gave the descriptive version."

"I expect nothing less from Emmett."

Emmett POV

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG. How could Carlisle tell me that? Eww. I was scared for life.

I stopped running and started walking around. Still covering my ears but not screaming. I eventually went back inside.

"I'm not going to tell you more, Emmett." Carlisle stated.

I uncovered my ears and went to sit next to Rosalie. She grabbed my hand.

"So Emmett now you know, any regrets?"

"TONS!"

"I told you so."

"Rosalie, I don't need your arrogance now."

**Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter please!**


	4. Flashback

**REVIEW!! Or I'll find you……...jk.**

Emmett's POV

The whole tampon thing made me think of ……

Flashback

My family and I were living in Brazil still and I had recently joined the family a few months. It was in the fall and me and Rose wanted to go back home from school at lunch. We were planning our wedding, well she was planning I was busy keeping Alice from helping.

As we walked out of the cafeteria toward our car I heard Alice snickering behind us. Huh. I wonder what that was about.

We got in the car and drove back to the house. A more suitable word would be mansion. As we walked into the front room Rose went straight to the wedding plans. I decided to go talk to tell Carlisle and Esme we were home even though they probably already knew from the loud pounding I made walking. Esme liked to help with the plans and Carlisle sometimes helped. I walked up the stairs and went to their bedroom door. Knock, knock. No answer. I waited a few seconds and then twisted the door handle to open the door.

Carlisle and Esme were under the covers and I couldn't see them. They were laughing and moaning. What was going on?

"What are you guys doing?!" I exclaimed.

They quickly poked their heads out of the covers and I could see their bear shoulders. They were naked! Why would they both be naked under their covers, laughing and moaning?

"Emmett." They both said in unison.

"Ummm, could you give us a minute Emmett?" Carlisle asked politely.

I stepped out the door and closed it behind me. In about 2 minutes they held the door open inviting me to come in. They were both fully dressed and had awkward smiles on their faces.

"Rosalie." Carlisle called.

She was by my side in a minute and she held my hand as we walked through the door.

"What is going on?!" I shouted, annoyed.

"What happened?" Rose asked skeptical.

Carlisle looked at her and then pointed to him, Esme, and the bed.

"Oh." She sighed. "Emmett come sit on the bed and let's talk.

* * *

Back To The Present Time

After that unfortunate day I was permanently frightened of my parents and thier bedroom during school hours.


End file.
